Seelenspiegel
by Tashgan
Summary: Was passiert, wenn man eine Überdosis Liebesromane abbekommen hat und auch sonst in sehr romantischer Stimmung ist? Es wird ein OneshotBriefFiclet draus aber keine Angst, eine MarySue ist es nicht. gg


**_SEELENSPIEGEL _**

_Disclaimer: Nix meins, gehört alles verflucht genialem J.R.R. Tolkien. Keine Kohle dafür für mich usw. usf...._

_Summary: Was passiert, wenn man eine Überdosis Liebesromane abbekommen hat und auch sonst in sehr romantischer Stimmung ist? Es wird ein Oneshot draus aber keine Angst, eine MarySue ist es nicht. /gg/_

_Dafür meine aller erste HDR-Fanfiction überhaupt, also seit bitte gnädig. Ich weiß nämlich, dass es hier auf schon genug bessere Stories gibt. Und auch auf die Gefahr von wenigen (bis gar keinen) reviews hin, stelle ich das Ganze jetzt einfach mal online und harre der Dinge._

_Das Ganze hier ist wie ein Briefwechsel geschrieben. Ein Stilmittel, das ich schon lange mal ausprobieren wollte. Um wen es geht, dürfte eigentlich schon bald klar sein._

* * *

****

Vier Wochen sind bereits vergangen, seit du aufgebrochen bist, um an den Hof deines Vaters zurück zu kehren, einem Versprechen folgend.

Vier Wochen, die ich ohne dich verbringen musste. Obwohl ich verstehen kann und es auch billige, dass du zu deinem gegebenen Wort stehst.

Nur vier Wochen, doch mir erscheinen sie bereits jetzt wie eine halbe Ewigkeit... getrennt von dir.

Du weißt, ich bin kein Mann blumiger Worte ... und doch, seit ich dich kenne, hat so vieles sich verändert.

Und weil sich einiges verändert hat, kann ich dir jetzt und heute frei heraus schreiben...um dir zu sagen, wie sehr ich dich vermisse.

Ich weiß, es ist nur eine kurze Zeitspanne, die wir getrennt sein werden. Und doch, jeder Tag ohne dich hier scheint nahezu endlos. Ganz zu schweigen von den einsamen Nächten, die ich allein in meinem kalten Bett verbringen muss. Ohne dich, ohne deine Berührungen, die mein Blut erhitzen und meinen Leib in Flammen setzen. Immer und immer wieder.

Du hast mein Leben gerettet, obwohl dich nichts dazu verpflichtete, außer vielleicht die Kameradschaft unter Waffenbrüdern. Du hast mich aus tödlicher Bedrängnis gerettet, damals in der letzten großen Schlacht vor dem schwarzen Tor. Mein Leben gehört nun dir und es ist nur recht und billig, dass ich dir, und nur dir, mein ganzes Herz schenke. An jedem Tag, in jeder Nacht, zu jeder Stunde, wann immer es dich danach verlangt. Nach mir verlangt.

Ein kleiner verderbter Teil in mir hofft, dass du dich genauso sehr nach mir verzehrst, wie ich mich nach dir verzehre. Verzeih' diese Worte Geliebter...du allein weißt, was ich damit sagen will.

Komm bald zurück zu mir. Erhelle aufs neue mein Dasein mit deinem sanften silbernen Schein.

E.

* * *

****

****

_**Ein Brief von dir, ein Stück Pergament nur und tintenschwarze Worte. Und doch so viel mehr, da dies ist von dir.**_

**_Loriens goldene Blätter verblassen, keine Blume in meines Vaters Gärten ist wohlgeratener als du. Ich höre schon dein Gelächter ob dieser Worte._**

**_Doch glaube mir, denn es ist wahr._**

**_Nicht nur du schenktest mir dein Herz, auch ich habe meins an dich verschenkt. Und so sind wir beide reich beschenkt worden._**

**_Du gabst mir den Glauben an die Liebe zurück, den ich nach Haldirs Tod schon beinahe verloren geglaubt. Ein wahrlich kostbares Geschenk._**

**_Du weißt es wohl, aber ich bekenne es dennoch: auch ich misse dich bereits schmerzlich._**

**_Dein unbändiger Lebensmut, deine wilde Kraft, deine brennende Leidenschaft, all das erweckt auch in mir wieder die Flamme zum Leben. _**

****

**_Lausche dem Wind, mein wildes Herz, denn er trägt Kunde von mir. Lausche dem Wispern des Wassers, denn es verheißt dir meine baldige Wiederkehr._**

**_Sieh den Flug des Adlers, denn seine stolze Anmut ist auch die meine._**

**_Sieh den Tautropfen dort auf dem Rosenblatt rot, denn es ist eine meiner Tränen, die ich vergieße, weil ich fern von dir bin._**

**_Verfolge den Lauf des silbernen Mondes genau, denn bald werde ich wieder an deiner Seite sein._**

**_Im Morgengrauen, wenn sich der silberne Schein des Mondes mit den ersten goldenen Sonnenstrahlen vereint, werden auch wir wieder vereint sein._**

**_Bis dahin sei stark geliebter Mensch, goldenes Kind._**

****

**_L._**

* * *

****

****

Dein Brief, luftige Zeilen von lieblicher Hand, heute ist er angekommen und ich brenne vor Verlangen nach dir.

Des Regierenden Tages Mühsal wird langsam zur Qual. Ein König zu sein, mag erstrebenswert sein, doch mich ermüdet das Tagewerk auf dem Thron. Ich vermisse die Freiheit, auf dem Pferderücken dahinzueilen oder mit einem würdigen Gegner die Klingen zu kreuzen.

Doch halt, ich will dein Ohr nicht mit Klagen beladen.

Vielmehr möchte ich mich voll Freude an unsere erste gemeinsame Zeit erinnern. Du warst ein wahrlich prächtiger Waffenbruder und es schien mir, als hättest du Freude an unseren Kämpfen empfunden. Ganz so wie ich. Ich vermisse das Spiel unserer Klingen, den ebenbürtigen Zweikampf mit dir. Nie hätte ich mir träumen lassen, was aus unseren Duellen spielerisch erwuchs.

Obschon der Liebe unter Männern schon immer zugeneigt, hätte ich mir niemals erträumen können, in welch luftige Höhen mich die Liebe mit dir erhebt.

Du engelsgleiches Wesen, Haar wie gesponnenes Silber, Haut so weich wie feinste Seide, dein Körper so sehnig und glatt und anschmiegsam. Und doch steckt soviel Stärke in dir. Dein Gesicht, die Züge so zart und jugendlich und doch so unendlich alt und weise dein Blick. Wie viele Zeitalter mögen deine Augen schon erblickt haben, wie viel Leid hast du schon erdulden müssen, wie viele Jahre davon warst du wohl allein?

Mein Verstand mag diese Zeitspanne nicht zu ermessen und doch ist es, als berühre mich der Hauch der Ewigkeit, ein jedes Mal, wenn ich mich in den blauen Tiefen deiner Augen verliere. Lass mich Teil dieser Ewigkeit sein, auch wenn mein Leben endlich ist und deines nicht. Bleib an meiner Seite, so lange es dir Freude bereitet. Das wäre das größte Geschenk, was einem sterblichen Wesen wie mir wiederfahren kann.

Und wenn ich einmal nicht mehr bin, sterbe ich in der Gewissheit, dass du nach meinem Tod übers Meer segeln wirst und unsere unsterbliche Liebe mit dir nimmst.

Uns bleibt nicht viel, doch ein jedes Jahr meines Lebens soll von nun an dir gehören.

Drum eile dich und kehre zurück zu mir. Ein jeder Tag ohne dich ist verloren.

E.

* * *

****

****

****

_**Das Herz wird mir schwer, und ich leide jeden Augenblick, da ich nun weiß, wie sehr du mich misst.**_

_**Doch verzage nicht mein goldener Sonnenstrahl, denn ich werde schon bald wiederkehren.**_

_**Die Zeitalter allein zu durchwandern ist wahrlich von großer Trauer. Und auch wenn uns nur eine kurze Zeit zusammen verbleibt, will ich jeden Moment davon wie eine Kostbarkeit wahren.**_

****

_**Ich misse deine feurigen Küsse, deine flinken Hände auf meiner Haut. Die Rauheit deines Bartes, die über meine Wange streicht. Deinen kampferprobten Körper, der sich hart gegen meinen drängt. Die Strähnen goldenen Haares, die mich sacht streicheln.**_

_**Wahrlich selten wurde mir derartiger Genuss zuteil. Liebe unter meinesgleichen ist anders, doch ich misse sie nicht. Ich misse deine unbändige Stärke und dein Feuer, auf dass ich darin verglühen kann.**_

_**Geliebter Mensch, endliches Wesen.**_

****

_**Nie hätt ich geglaubt, mein Herz an dich zu verlieren. Es reut mich nicht, weiß ich doch, ist es bei dir wohl bewahrt.**_

_**Meines Vaters Hallen, einst ersehnte Heimstadt voll Licht, sind nun grau und öde für mich. Des Waldes Blätter fallen unbemerkt, denn ich habe keinen Blick mehr dafür. Ich wandere auf einsamen Pfaden, durch trostlose Gärten. Doch bald schon sind wir wieder vereint.**_

****

_**Wieder werden wir die Klingen kreuzen.**_

_**Wieder werden wir auf des ungezähmten Pferdes Rücken lachend über die Ebene stürmen.**_

_**Wieder werden wir die Nacht zum Tag werden lassen durch das Feuer unserer Leidenschaft.**_

****

_**Harre aus wildes Herz, nur noch einen Augenblick. Dein silberner Prinz wird bald wiederkehren.**_

****

_**L.**_

* * *

Ok, OK ich weiß das alles hier ist ramontischer Kitsch hoch 10. Aber manchmal hab ich einfach solche Phasen und dann muss das einfach sein /vorsichhinträumt/

Das Pairing ist vielleicht etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig aber ich finde, Eomer und Legolas passen durchaus zusammen. Wobei ich jetzt mehr die Charas aus den Filmen meine und nicht die aus den Büchern. Beide sind leidenschaftlich, gute Kämpfer und sehen klasse aus, was will frau also mehr? /ggg/

Und ist euch eigentlich mal aufgefallen, wie oft Eomer und Legolas im dritten Film nebeneinander (oder zumindest ganz in der Nähe voneinander) stehen? Ok, vielleicht ist's auch nur ne Wunschvorstellung von mir /g/

Hat es doch vielleicht ein wenig gefallen?

Ja?

Dann deute ich mal ganz zaghaft zwanglos auf den review-button links unten ;-)


End file.
